The use of clutches of various types to couple power from a power source such as an engine to auxiliary pieces of equipment is commonly known. Presently, over center mechanical engine clutches are often used to couple the flywheel of an engine to an auxiliary piece of equipment. Such clutches suffer from a number of problems, including pilot bearing failures, excessive wear, frequent adjustment and maintenance and operator abuse while attempting to achieve engagement when the clutch is coupling the engine with a high inertia load such as crushers and hammer mills. Indeed, in view of the state of the prior art, there is a need for a hydraulically actuated, wet multiple disk clutch to serve as a power takeoff unit between an engine and a high inertia load. Moreover, there is a need in the art for such a power takeoff unit which can serve as a torque limiter, while also providing a means for driving auxiliary hydraulic pumps. Further, there remains a need in the art for such a power takeoff unit which may easily and effectively be engaged to connect a high inertia load.